


I'll Show Him...

by dream_maker



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_maker/pseuds/dream_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This (completely fictional) story was inspired by Zach and Frankie's Snapchats on 10/14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show Him...

“Forget it Zach. It’s not gonna happen.” Frankie had had it. He was done.

“What do you mean it’s not going to happen? I said I’d come to the Halloween party and we could do Zankieween 2.0?” Zach shot back angrily.

“Why bother? You just keep throwing out these little _no homo_ snaps and I’ve had it.”

“But Frankie, I flew home from New York on Monday at the crack of dawn so I could see you before Nonna’s birthday celebration. And you enjoyed that rendezvous as much as I did, don’t try to deny it. You know I love you. It’s just complicated.”

Frankie tried to erase the memory of Zach showing up at his doorstep on Monday morning, surprising him. After a passionate kiss at the front door, Zach wasted no time lifting Frankie up and carrying him straight to his bed. They’d spent the next hour and a half, making love, caressing each other, laughing and resting in each other’s arms. But Frankie couldn’t think about that right now.

“You love me? HA!” scoffed Frankie. “Is that what you told your _girlfriend_ when you woke up in her bed this morning?”

“What are you talking about?” Zach asked flabbergasted.

“The fucking pillow Zach! In your Snap from this morning. That’s not your pillowcase!

“Is that what this is all about? Oh come on, you know I like to troll the fandom because they read into every fucking thing I do. That’s a pillow on my parents’ bed. I didn’t sleep at her house last night, give me a break,” Zach answered.

“Well whatever. We have an open relationship; you can do what you want. I’m gonna do the same. Goodbye Zach.”

Frankie ended the call and turned his phone off.

He was so angry he was shaking. Why did he let Zach get to him like this? Crazy. It had been over a year now of an on-again-off-again, is-he-or-isn’t-he relationship. Frankie was crazy in love with Zach and he knew Zach felt the same way. Frankie had been sympathetic to Zach’s delicate situation. He lived in a community that wasn’t supportive of him exploring his sexuality. He family just wanted to push it under the rug, pretend it didn’t exist. And his so-called friends used it to tease him and call him horrible names.

It had taken Frankie years to come out and he didn’t have to do it in a public setting. Zach on the other hand, had come out of the Big Brother house with an unheard of number of social media followers for a non-celebrity houseguest. And all most people wanted to know about was Zankie. Frankie knew it had been hard and Zach had been confused. And so Frankie had been patient. But shit. It was over a year now. And Frankie’s patience was running out.

That night was the party hosted by Sir Ivan to support his anti-bullying campaign and support for the transgender community. Frankie was going with JonErik. JonErik was bringing his friend Luke who Frankie had met before. He could tell that Luke was both star struck by Frankie and also a little attracted to him. But not only was Frankie’s heart owned 100% by Zach, Luke just wasn’t his type.

Frankie ditched his glitter and normally colorful wardrobe for all black. Black jeans and a long sleeve fitted black shirt. He looked good and he knew it. He put Zach out of his mind and decided to have a fun whimsical night.  Well he sort of put Zach out of his mind…

Sir Ivan’s home was one of the most amazing places Frankie had ever been.  Black lights dominated the atmosphere with neon and wildly colorful décor throughout the home. Sir Ivan’s bedroom was mind-blowing – the walls were covered in large colorful pieces of erotic sex art.  Ever conscious of social media, Frankie posted lots of photos and videos from the evening on Snapchat. He posted a handful of pictures with Luke, which he knew would raise the eyebrows of many fans. The “prom pose” photo and the one where Frankie was practically sitting on Luke’s lap definitely would get people talking.

Frankie didn’t really care what the fans thought though. He kept his private life private and ignored most of the hate and rumor mill that festered on social media. He posted those snaps for the benefit of one person and one person only. Two can play this game, he thought to himself. Zach started it with that fucking pillow photo from this morning.

It didn’t take long. Within five minutes of the first snap, Frankie received a text.

_Frankie wyd? And who’s the dude?_

Frankie smiled to himself and didn’t reply. Then he posted a few more videos and several more pictures with Luke. He posted pictures with JonErik as well as some sexy photos of himself, but he was quite certain the Grandtourage was mostly abuzz about who the mystery guy was. 

Even though the photos looked somewhat suggestive, they actually weren’t. Frankie made sure with his demeanor and actions that Luke wouldn’t get the wrong idea. He played off the photos just as him being silly and theatrical. Luke was just thrilled to be hanging out with a Grande and was happy to play along. He didn’t use Twitter and so remained blissfully unaware of all the fan speculation.

The party ended at about 11:00 and Frankie told Jon Erik he was ready to go home. He was still exhausted from all the travel he’d been doing the past week.

Not long after midnight, Frankie was lying in bed with his lights off scrolling through his phone. He was right; there were a lot of people wondering who the guy was in the pictures with Frankie.

Finally Frankie looked at his text notifications. Zach had sent three more texts:

 _C’mon Frankie. Tell me who the fuck that guy is, Are you actually dating him or something? No offense but he doesn’t look like your type._

_Jfc, you’re practically grinding him, you’re so up on his lap. Get a room! Or better yet DON’T._

_This is pissing me off. Why are you ignoring my texts? This isn’t funny. Fuck you Frankie!_

Frankie finally sent a reply.

_His name is Luke. He’s a friend of JonErik’s._

Zach texted back immediately. Clearly he had been waiting for Frankie's response.

Zach: _So … is this someone you’re seeing?_

Frankie: _What do you think Zach?_

Zach: _Well, idk. You look pretty fucking cozy._

Frankie: _Yeah. Kinda how you looked wearing nothing but towels snuggled up to Bruna in Mexico._  

Zach: _I explained that to you. I was clearly joking around. My fans just take everything so seriously. You know Bruna is just a friend._

Frankie was tired of typing so he finally called Zach.

Zach: _Hey._

Frankie: _What do you mean take everything so seriously? You were clearly trying to make everyone think you were on an exotic Mexican vacation fucking some hot girl nonstop. What is it you so charmingly called her? A side slammy?_

Zach: _Yeah. And so what? Why is it that if I’m seen with any woman, all I get is shit from fans? But you take a suggestive picture with a guy and it’s all “get it Frankie,” “yaaasss Frankie, you’re so hot.” Such a fucking double standard._

Frankie:  _You’re ignoring the obvious Zach! I don’t troll my fans. You showing half a girl’s face in those Mexico pictures and clearly implying that it was one long fuck fest then denying the whole thing and yelling at your fans is a lot different than me taking pictures with hot guys. I always take pictures with hot guys. It’s just that no one knows who this guy is so it led to some speculation._

Zach: _The fans always say I’m disrespecting you, I’m denying my sexuality, I’m lying to fans. I love you and I have NEVER said a bad word about you. Anyone paying attention knows that. But I can’t win. And it’s all bullshit._  

Frankie: _What part is bullshit Zach? You are disrespecting me, not to mention Bruna the way you spoke to her. You ARE denying your sexuality. You ARE lying to fans._

Zach didn’t respond. The silence stretched out for a few moments till Frankie got concerned.

Frankie: _Zach are you still there?_

Zach: _Yeah I’m here.”_

He paused for another moment.

Zach: _It really hurts me that you think I disrespect you. You and I know what the deal is between us. Who cares what everyone else thinks? They have no idea. What do you want me to do? Get on YouNow and say, “Hey Zacharoos, so in case anyone’s interested I’m not straight. And oh by the way I’m in love with Frankie._

Frankie: _Well what would be wrong with that? Hypothetically…_

Zach: _What would be wrong?! Are you kidding me? EVERYTHING would be wrong! My parents would freak out. My friends would be even more ridiculous in their homophobia. I would be the laughing stock of Florida. And then the fans will still shit all over me because I lied to them. It would be like walking out on a ledge and jumping off, not knowing how far down the ground is and what’s going to happen to me when I get there._

Zach’s voice was breaking at the end. Frankie knew he was overwhelmed.

Frankie: _Baby, I know how scary it is, honestly I do. But look at your life. You’re not happy; you can’t convince me you are. Your parents KNOW that you’re not straight and that we’re in love. They may not want to acknowledge it but they know. And your friends – fuck them. I’m sorry. I know you’ve had them in your life for a long time but if they can’t deal with who you are, then they don’t deserve you. You might be surprised - some of them might actually rise to the occasion if you’re just honest about it._

Zach: _It’s easy for you to say. You had a supportive family and community. It was easier for you._

Frankie: _You’re right. It WAS easier for me. But it was still hard. And scary as fuck. And it took me six years to fully come out. And guess what? Once I did and embraced who I was, who I really was, THAT’S when my life really started.  Zach, you’re fucking amazing. I wouldn’t be still here pining for you if I didn’t see the beautiful man hiding behind the asshole. I read this saying recently: “Everything you want is on the other side of fear.” I will be here for you; I will catch you when you jump off that ledge. But you have to find the courage within yourself and take the leap. It has to come from you._

Frankie could hear Zach sniffling and taking deep breaths.  Finally he spoke.

Zach: _I guess you’re right. I guess it’s time. If you’ll let me come to Halloween, maybe we really can make it Zankieween 2.0 and figure out how to make Zankie official and public.  I’m scared to death Frankie, but I’m tired of being scared and unhappy and not true to myself._

Frankie: _Zankieween 2.0 is a great idea if you’re ready. Honestly babe, I’m not going to force you but I KNOW that you can do this and that you can emerge as a much happier and more authentic person if you do. And I will be there right by your side. I love you Zach._

Zach: _I love you too babe. Let’s do this.  Oh and by the way – you looked hot as fuck tonight._

Frankie laughed: _I wore that just to get you hot and bothered._

Zach: _I know you did. It worked._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
